Monster (JSXFF)
Story Chopper wakes up, groaning and in pain. Animo and Ultimate Gymosis are across the hole in the floor, Kai and Ian nowhere in sight. Animo: So much power. Perhaps this is the monster needed to stop the storm. The only true variable is its survivability in space. Surely one of those monsters has that ability. The rest of Avalanche should be here soon. I’ll just have to take their summons. Chopper: (Weakly) No. Lady Artemis, please. I don’t care what happens to me. (His body starts to grow.) Just give me the strength to save them! Chopper enters Monster Point, breaking through the roof, roaring to the sky. Animo is taken aback, fascinated. Animo: So, it wasn’t just a one time occurrence. If absorbed, my creation will become stronger than everything. Go, my masterpiece! Take all its energy for yourself! Ultimate Gymosis takes to the air, shooting lightning from his tentacles on his head. Chopper takes it, turning to look at Ultimate Gymosis. Ultimate Gymosis releases streams of slime, covering Chopper’s upper body, including its face. Chopper roars, swatting at its face to wipe off the slime. Ultimate Gymosis releases a fire blast, causing an immense explosion of the slime. Ultimate Gymosis flutters around Chopper, waiting for the smoke to clear. Chopper appears behind Ultimate Gymosis, striking it with its hoof, sending it crashing through several levels. At its impact point, Ultimate Gymosis was gone, split to Gymosis, Heatblast, Water Hazard, Stinkfly, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Blaze Spear, and Swampfire, all unconscious. Animo: Im, impossible! And in one strike. Ah! (Chopper grabs Animo, lifting him to eye level.) Chopper: (In a loud, booming voice) Animo! (Chopper roars straight into Animo’s face, his skin turning a sickly green color.) Animo: (Heartbroken) I was wrong. You are, my greatest creation, Chopper. An experiment that I will never be able to duplicate. (Chopper throws Animo to the sky, disappearing in a ding of a shining star.) End Scene Kai wakes up, groaning and grabbing her arm, wincing in pain. She sees Ian out cold, blood on his head. She moves towards him, as a collision occurs, a large dust cloud enveloping the level. Kai: Ah! (Kai is lifted off the ground, and flies into a wall.) Aaaaahhhhh! (Kai falls down to her knees, as the smoke clears, seeing Gymosis, Heatblast, Water Hazard, Stinkfly, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Blaze Spear, and Swampfire in a crater.) How? Chopper: (In a loud, booming voice) ''Animo! ''(Kai looks up, as Chopper roars and throws Animo.) Kai: He did it again. Oh, Lady Artemis, why allow this? Purple energy shots fly through the air, hitting the alien forms, turning them all into energy, flying back to Kevin, wielding the materia cannon. Eight red materia are released from it, as Logan and Sakura join them. Kai: (Weakly) Guys. Sakura: Kai?! Are you alright?! (Sakura runs over, then sees Ian, lying there.) Ian! (Sakura runs over to Ian, as Kai scoffs.) Kai: Too bad. You would’ve made a strong hunter. (Kevin comes over to Kai, as Chopper roars to the sky again.) Kevin: Again? Kai: We were no match. I, was too weak. (Clouds then fade away, revealing a stream of moonlight.) A full moon. Thank you. Get me into that light. (Kevin drags Kai to the small stream of light, Kai putting her shoulder in it.) Kevin: Your shoulder okay? (Kai gives a sigh of relief.) Kai: It is now. We have to save Chopper. Kevin: Sure, but you got any bright ideas? Kai thinks, then her face flashes with realization. She runs over to the pile of materia they just made, grabbing one. She summons Stinkfly, getting on its back. She kicks into its sides, as Stinkfly makes a sound like a yell, flapping its wings and taking off. Kevin: Oh, sure. Fly right up to the face of an out of control monster. Fits right into every instinct I have as a pilot. Battle Tails! (Kevin’s materia glows, summoning Battle Tails.) Logan! Keep those two safe! You’ve got plenty of summons to choose from! (Battle Tails takes to the air, flying back and swooping up Kevin, flying after Kai.) Logan: (Sarcastically) Sure. Leave me to baby sit the lovebirds. Sakura: Logan! I need help! He’s not responding! End Scene Vector is screaming at the top of his lungs, riding on Terraspin. Gwen is hanging on to Jetray, flying right besides them. Vector: I officially hate flying! I hate flying! Terraspin: Relax. I chose the form most likely able to bear your weight. Vector: Most likely?! (Terraspin gives a slight chuckle.) Not funny! Gwen: I agree. I told him we wouldn’t make fun of him. Terraspin: Sorry about that. (Chopper roars, as they approach. Chopper swats at something, as they see Kai riding Stinkfly, firing arrows at Chopper, while Kevin was flying with Battle Tails.) We need to get over there. Gwen: How fast can we get there? Terraspin: You can get there faster than me. Go. Gwen nods, as Jetray speeds up, joining Kai and Stinkfly. Jetray fires neuroshocks, only gaining Chopper’s attention. Chopper swats at them, but Jetray and Stinkfly pull out of the way. Chopper takes a step after them, when his foot goes through a hole, as he falls, crashing into Shinra HQ. The entire building collapses as he falls through its 60 remaining floors. Gwen: The others were down there! Kevin: They’ve got plenty of materia. Hopefully they’ll be fine. Gwen: Hopefully?! Out of the dust cloud, flies Heatblast on a flat stage of concrete, broken off the floor. Sakura, Ian and Logan were riding with it. Sakura: Nice work, Heatblast. Gwen! I need your help! Ian’s injured! Gwen: I’ll be right down! Try to land somewhere! Heatblast begins its descent, Jetray following after him. Terraspin makes it over, regrouping with Kai and Kevin. Terraspin: What happened? Kai: Animo was beating us, so he took this form again. I don’t know how to stop him. Vector: You’ve got to calm the inner beast. Right now, he’s attacking blindly. Give him a reason to stop fighting. Kai: How about a loss of energy? One of Animo’s aliens could drain energy out of life forms. Gymosis, I think it is. Terraspin: Oh, great. You guys head to the ground. I’ll slow it down. If he still doesn’t fall, use Gymosis. Vector: Oh, that’s all fine and dandy. But, how do I get doooooooooooown! (Terraspin flips, Vector falling away, screaming. Stinkfly dives down after him, catching him by the arms.) Don’t do that! Chopper breaks out of the rubble of Shinra HQ, spotting and heading towards Logan and the others. Gwen was still healing Ian. Gwen: Ugh! I need more time! Logan: How about this guy? (A materia glows, as he summons Armodrillo.) Oh, yeah. I like this guy. Chopper swings its hoof down at them, as Armodrillo swings its fist, pumping its jackhammer and countering the attack, Chopper’s arm going flying back up into the air. Chopper roars, as Terraspin flies towards his head, shifting to Cloudnine. Cloudnine: Watch out down there! Cloudnine expands, turning into gas and encompassing Chopper’s head. Chopper’s roar becomes more subdued, becoming sleepy as he swats to clear Cloudnine away. Chopper remains conscious, as Stinkfly and Battle Tails land, dropping Vector and Kevin to the ground. Vector: Oh, sweet land! (Kevin recalls Battle Tails, it returning to the materia.) Kevin: Kai! Grab that Gymosis guy! Kai: Right! Logan, the materia! Sakura: I’ve got them. (Kai goes over, grabbing a materia.) Vector: Can I? I want to feel like I’ve actually done something here. (Kai gives him a glare.) Kai: Fine. (Kai throws the materia at Vector, who catches it.) Vector: Alright! Let’s rock and roll, Gymosis! Vector’s materia glows, as Gymosis is summoned. Gymosis runs over, grabbing Chopper’s leg. Chopper gives off a small roar, as he begins to shrink, reverting to Brain Point. Sakura: It’s working! Kevin: It’s mutating! Gymosis gives off a groan of pain, as it starts to grow fur and its hands turn into hooves. It turns against Vector, as Kai fires an arrow, hitting its Omnitrix symbol. Gymosis turns into light, returning to materia. Logan recalls Armodrillo, as does Kai with Stinkfly. Cloudnine lands by them, reverting. John: Let’s get these guys back to the ship. Andata! (The group glows, as they teleport away.) End of Disc 2. Please insert Disc 3. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian (unconscious) *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Summoned by Animo *Ultimate Gymosis *Gymosis *Heatblast *Water Hazard *Stinkfly *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Blaze Spear *Swampfire Summoned by Kai *Stinkfly Summoned by Kevin *Battle Tails By John *Terraspin *Cloudnine Summoned by Gwen *Jetray Summoned by Sakura *Heatblast Summoned by Logan *Armodrillo Summoned by Vector *Gymosis Trivia *This episode takes place on a full moon, being just less than a month since Blessing of Artemis. *Chopper loses control to his Monster Point, again. *Animo's skin turning green is a reference to Animo's green skin, and the fact that in John Smith 10, his skin is caucasian. *The gang gains the six original aliens used to make up Ultimate Gymosis. *The end of disc 2 ends the battle with Shinra. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF